Alphabet Soup: Azuma and Kahoko
by PerfectMisfit
Summary: 26 drabbles featuring the Azuma/Kahoko pairing. -ON HIATUS-
1. Addiction

I do not own La Corda d'Oro.

* * *

Addict

Contrary to popular belief, Azuma Yunoki isn't the sweet, kind and finely-tuned aristocrat he appears to be. There's a certain Hino Kahoko who had been painfully educated on the other half of Yunoki Azuma and said half could scare the bajesus out of any human being. Of course, Yunoki Azuma's other half was just a part of a teenage boy that knew only the dictionary definition of the word 'freedom' and longed for it. The gentleman side for him was a lie; a mask; a front he put up to uphold his family name.

There was something special about Kahoko that he just couldn't put his finger on. She wasn't the prettiest girl he had ever seen or the smartest and he had definitely seen several violinists who were a lot more talented than she was. And it wasn't just him who liked her - he could tell Hihara liked her too, from the glazed-over expression and the drooling whenever he thought of her. Tsukimori and Tsuchiura liked her as well, in a way that couldn't be considered friendship. Shimizu was the only one who wasn't affected at all by Hino.

To win you needed to attack. Yunoki lived by that. He enjoyed toying with Kahoko, getting her to pay attention to him. To make her his. She wasn't like any of the other girls who would fall at his feet if he flashed so much as a smile at them. She seemed _scared_ of him.

So, Yunoki Azuma did everything in his power to please Hino Kahoko and win her heart. He took her out on dates after much persuasion and a little blackmailing. He presented her with several bouquets of white lillies and sweetheart roses - just like the kind used in weddings. He could tell she loved Azaleas the most, and switched from buying her roses and lillies to azaleas.

Azaleas symbolised first love, romance and fragile passion. Just what Kahoko's feelings for him were probably.

In the end, all it took to win Kahoko's heart was a simple 'I really like you'. Not that anything could be simple in the extravagant Yunoki Azuma's world, but considering no diamond necklaces or ruby earrings were brought made it simple.

Hino Kahoko was more than just a girlfriend or his passion. Hino Kahoko was an _addiction_. And Azuma Yunoki was high off her and enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

Reviews and Feedback are welcome (:


	2. Butter Cookies

I do not own La Corda d'Oro.

* * *

Butter Cookies

Yunoki Azuma knew a lot about a lot of things. Come to think of it, there wasn't much that he didn't know. He had to be that way if he ever intended to be better than his brothers and maybe inherit the Yunoki Family Business someday, although the chances of that happening were frighteningly low.

Now, what shocked his girlfriend, Hino Kahoko was that he had never seen a butter cookie before. She understood that he had been raised differently and belonged to a world of caviar and champagne, but to have never eaten a butter cookie was actually kind of sad. They were in the middle of a peaceful walk when it happened. Yunoki glanced at a quaint little bakery and his eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"Is something wrong, sem--"

"What is that, Kahoko?" Yunoki gestured at a plate filled with golden-brown and crispy butter cookies.

"Oh, those? They're cookies. Don't tell me you haven't eaten them before."

"Hm. No I don't believe I have."

Hino blinked and then her face broke into a smile. Yunoki could really be childish sometimes. Five minutes later, the couple resumed their walk, Hino holding a bag of freshly-baked cookies and Yunoki tasting them with a strange expression on his face.

"Do you like them?" Hino asked.

"Well," Yunoki admitted. "they're actually quite nice..."

Hino grinned and bit off half a cookie, relishing it's sweetness. She placed the other half between her lips and before she could begin chewing it, a pair of warm lips met hers and gently tugged away the cookie half that was held by her teeth. A fleeting kiss was planted to the corner of her lips.

"It tastes much better like this, though. Don't you agree Kahoko?" Yunoki smirked, finishing off her cookie.

* * *

Reviews and Feedback are welcome (:. I didn't like this one so much...I'll make up in the next drabble...


	3. Carnations

I do not own La Corda d'Oro.

* * *

Carnations

Hino Kahoko was an extremely beautiful girl--Yunoki Azuma would skin anyone who said otherwise alive. There was nothing about her that Yunoki could hate. Before they had started a romantic relationship, Yunoki viewed her as an idiot, a very pretty one at that too. The perfect person to toy with. She wouldn't complain, she wouldn't spread rumours, she wouldn't do anything and even if she did, nobody _would_ believe her.

And she had proved him wrong. She wasn't stupid _per se_, Hino Kahoko could be smart when she wanted to be. Everything about her was endearing to Yunoki Azuma. He wasn't sure when he stopped seeing her as an idiot he to play about with, but the image of her smiling face and her scarlet tresses adorned with the most gorgeous white carnations he had ever seen is one that he will never forget and still leaves him breathless.

That was exactly why he insisted that she wore carnations in her hair when they went out on dates or even when they just took walks in the park. Hino never noticed how much he would stare lovingly at her hair, or the way he would stroke it all the time. It never really bothered her. He would send her bouquets of ivory carnation or deep, red ones, decorated with the occasional rose or two and with dark green and greyish-blue leaves that contrasted perfectly with the flowers.

White carnations symbolised pure love; just what the two of them felt.

Hino Kahoko has yet to decipher why bouquets and bouquets of elegant carnations--which weren't easy to find --turned up at her doorstep almost every day and why her boyfriend insisted that she wore them in her hair when they went out on dates.

* * *

Reviews and Feedback are welcome (:. It's actually extremely hard to wear carnations in your hair--they're HUGE flowers. But I think Hino could if she tried; and she'd look really good with them (:.


	4. Dictionary

**I do not own La Corda D'oro**

**

* * *

**Dictionary

Hino Kahoko was just like every other girl--if not a little clumsier and slightly less self-conscious. And like most other girls, Hino loved romantic stories. She honestly believed that some day, she would stare intently into the eyes of the man she was going to marry. And so, on one fine morning, she pulled out the paperback edition of a Nora Roberts book that she had chosen to read for her English assignment and made her way to the school gardens.

She leaned against a tree and let the wind mess her hair up. The fragrance of roses reached her nostrils. The gentle breeze soothed her and she started reading the first page of the book in her lap. And in no time at all, Hino found herself enchanted by the book--there were words that Hino failed to understand, but overall, the book captivated her.

"What are you doing?" A voice commented. Hino looked up and smiled at the purple-haired flautist who settled down next to her.

"Reading." Hino replied.

"I see. Miracles do exist."

Hino pouted childishly and turned over a page. "Say, semp-"

"Azuma." Yunoki corrected her.

"Azuma, what does...uhm...sno...sno...err...what's this word?" Hino's finger pointed to an eight-lettered word. Yunoki's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and a cunning smile twisted his lips.

"'Snogging', Hino?" Yunoki whispered into the violinist's ear, his hair tickling her face.

"Ah, yes."

"Don't you carry a dictionary?"

"Um...not usually..."

Without any warning, Yunoki roughly grabbed the side of Hino's face and closed the gap between their lips with a heated kiss. Hino's eyes widened in shock at the raw passion and the zealous tone of the kiss but soon found herself responding and enjoying the feel of Yunoki's lips clamped over hers. He let his fingers stroke her cheek and slowly moved up until his hands were entangled in her dark locks. He scooted closer to the second year and pressed harder against her lips.

Several minutes later, the two broke the kiss due to oxygen deprivation. Panting, Hino shut the book and stared at her sempai incredulously. She was used to him kissing her sudden, but really, this was just a little too much. What about all the fangirls who could have seen him--the school garden were by no means a private or secluded area.

"And that, my dear Kahoko," Yunoki grinned. "is what snogging is."

"You could have just told me, sempai. The demonstration wasn't necessary." Hino shook her head innocently.

"Nonsense Kahoko, the demonstration was the best part. Please don't carry another dictionary in future."

**I like this one xD. Reviews are welcome and I'll warn you in advance. I'll be slower with updates.**


	5. Excitement

**I do not own La Corda D'oro**

**FF is taking out the double dashes...boooooo...now, after you've read this, you'll go and take a look at my new Vampire Knight story, won't you? Please do...**

**

* * *

**

Excited

He sees her balance carefully on the stool, panting heavily - she was teetering dangerously on the edge of the stool and holding an armful of those decorations can't be making it easy for her. He can almost hear Hihara and Tsuchiura-kun yelling "Help her, you nitwit!" and he would have helped her if it wasn't so darned amusing to watch her hum to herself as she clumsily puts up the decorations.

He doesn't get why she's so excited. Right now she's singing and awfully off-key rendition of _The Twelve Days of Christmas _and is is struggling to sing the tenth verse properly, pausing to breath right after she sings the _nine ladies dancing _bit and the 'seven-swans-a-swimming', 'six-geese-a-laying' and 'five golden rings' bits all come out choked as well. He smiles at the passion she sings with, even if her voice is horrendous enough to send dead men cowering in fright - few have it and even fewer express it.

He doesn't see why she's so fired up about Christmas. It's just a holiday - he knows he could be off doing something better with his time - studying or finishing all of his holiday assigments. The thought of his grandmother knowing that he's been wasting his time decorating christmas trees with a commoner girl - named Hino Kahoko - is scary. No, it's beyond scary, it's one of his worst nightmares.

He glances over at the red head, who had moved from_ The Twelve Days Of Christmas _to _Santa Claus is Coming To Town._ He's never heard these before - he's only known them as carols, but he's never sung them - he's certain his versions would turn out better than Kahoko's. The only time he's ever heard carols is when those annoying carolers turn up at his doorstep and have his front door slammed in their faces, courtesy of the family butler. He doesn't see what's so great about Christmas and what's there to get excited about it - some may call him a grinch for it - but Christmas is just full of terrible singers, slush, bleak days and snow covering his driveway.

_You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry, you'd better not pout, I'm tellin' you why. . .Santa Claus is coming. . .to town. . ._

He still can't see why Hino would spend her winter vacations gushing on and on about Christmas and why she becomes so hyper over a measly festival, and even if he can't share her excitement, he does think it's cute to see Hino so flushed and excited.

**This one is okay...it's sort of...well... xD. Reviews are welcome and I'll warn you in advance. I'll be slower with updates.**


	6. Flirting

**I do not own La Corda D'oro**

**I am SO sorry for the late update. Blame it on school.**

**

* * *

**

Flirting

How dare that blonde nitwit flirt with_ his _girlfriend? Was he not aware of the fact that Hino Kahoko was his and only his. Yunoki Azuma did not share.

The aforementioned sentence usually implies that the speaker is jealous - of course, Yunoki Azuma was not jealous. He had a name, pride and a reputation to uphold and a tiny, insignificant detail like envy was not going to ruin everything he had worked so hard for.

But still, how could that idiotic General Ed. student flirt with his toy? Everyone in Seisou Gakuen knew better than to be disrespectful to Yunoki Azuma and the flautist was not going to accept the blonde brute's excuse about being new to the school. The sight of him flashing that cheesy, unbearably and overly-bright smile at his precious Hino sickened the third-year.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, the feminine male decided. And this was a desperate situation. Very much so.

But he wasn't going to do anything too drastic - no, that wasn't the way he functioned.

He was just going to cut his hair off.

That's all. Not too drastic, right?

**Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Grumpy

**I don't own La Corda D'oro**

**And I'm still alive (:. And back :D.**

**-x-**

Grumpy

It's actually somewhat shocking to know that even Yunoki Azuma himself has bad days - one would think the image of perfection himself would never be seen grumbling and whining to Little Miss Clumsy herself, and aforementioned incident occurred, much to the surprise of Seisou Gakuen's student population one fine day.

For starters, Azuma had barely slept a wink all nigght. He cracked his bloodshot eyes open and stepped out of bed, instantly wishing he could get back under his covers. However, a small thing as not sleeping one night would not stop Yunoki Azuma. After all, he had a reputation to uphold. That morning at breakfast, his gradnmother happened to have a _small _discussion, if it could be called that, with him, which didn't go so well either. His grandmother suggested a few more brides for him and he, out of politeness nodded and said he would consider one of them, while inside he was seething - he had Kahoko; could she not see that?

On his way to school, he could feel a migraine build up in his temples. He leaned back against the soft car seat and sighed. He hadn't even reached school and his day so far seemed horrible. School didn't go by eventfully either - first some girl decided to start a rumour about him wanting to cut his hair off, which lead to a swarm of fangirls hugging his ankles and begging him not to. And then some teacher, mistaking him for another student scolded him _publicly _- in one of the school hallways, to be precise. How could he, Azuma Yunoki be mistaken for another student!And finally, to end it all, his migraine grew worse at the end of the day/

That evening, Kahoko was greeted by an unhappy and surprisingly grumpy Azuma - who was _whining about how bad his day was_ . She stifled a giggle and made a pathetic attempt to crack a cheap joke just to cheer him up.

Oh, days like this were rare. Cherish them for as long as they last.


	8. Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own LCdO.**

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updates :(. I've been EXTREMELY busy, y'see. And my chem. practicals are on the 14th of this month and I don't particularly like chemistry, so I might not update for a little while. And I'll be busy 'round Christmas too...so...  
-**

H is for Heaven.

Yunoki is not a religious person - not that he's an athiest either, he simply choses to, say...ignore God. He's not sure of whether his parents believe in the almighty power better known as "God", but he's sure his sister and his brothers don't. And neither does his grandmother for that matter - he supposes she's the reason he and his siblings don't bother praying or attending religious ceremonies or festivals. Anyway, God's basically just a myth; maybe something or someone people can turn to when they're feeling hopeless or when they need help. God is fiction. Period.

Kahoko on the other hand isn't religious but not an athiest. God believes in unity and so does she. Religion is a beautiful thing in some cases and a horrible, horrible curse in some others - religion spearates humanity, religion breaks hearts. Religion is everything God is against - religion is full of violence and disagreement and bloodshed. But religion's not all that bad.

And so, one fine day after discovering Kahoko's feelings about religion, Yunoki asks if she believes in Heaven. She just looks up at him with wide sepia eyes, as if to say it doesn't matter if she believes in Heaven or not. But he's curious and he prods further. And she nods and says she does think angels take souls that have passed away to a better place to bring them solace. She turns the question around and asks him if he believes in Heaven. He smirks casually like he always does and replies positively.

She blinks. He didn't believe in God, so why believe in Heaven or Hell?

He says he doesn't need angels or solace for Heaven. As long as he has Kahoko by his side, every minute of his life _is Heaven._


	9. Impatience

**I do not own La Cord d'Oro**

**I'M BACK FOLKS! Not that I went away or anything...so sorry for the lack of updates. I have exams going on right now, so it's a wonder that I even have time to upload this. *sob* wish me luck for science :(.**

**I think this is the shortest chapter in this collection XD.**

-0-0-

Impatience

"Yunoki-senpai,"

"Ah, Kahoko. You don't have to call me by my last name."

"Eh...well, Yunoki-senpai, I can't really do that-"

A frown creases the flautist's perfect features. The violinist gives a small sigh.

"Well, _Azuma_-senpai-"

"Much better. Now we can work on dropping the senpai part."

"Ehh! Yunoki-senpai-"

"Azuma."

Yunoki-senpai, I can't call you by your given name. It would be very-"

"Kahoko. _I _call you by your given name."

"Well senpai, that is indecent as well."

Kahoko, Kahoko, Kahoko, will it kill you to call me _Azuma_?"

Smooth hands pin her against the wall. She drops her books instantly, mesmerised by his sepia orbs. Soft lips capture her own with surprising roughness and passion.

"S-senpai-"

"Kahoko, you _really _are stupid. Did I not just tell you to call me by my given name?"

"A-azu..."

"Go on..."

"Azuma!" And then she bows deeply, flushing a bright shade of red because she's just called her senpai - her much older senpai - by his first name.

"Much better, Kahoko." She really hates how he uses her first name so carelessly.

But its still so like her senpai to do that.

Just like her senpai.

"So, Yunoki-senpai," she starts and Yunoki very nearly rams his head into a wall.

_'Yunoki-senpai' _again.

Can you blame him for beig impatient?

-0-0-

**Ahem, sorry about the crappiness. Comment?**

**And sorry about the lack of description. I've always wanted to try out a story with more dialogue than description and see if I can pull it off...aparently I can't, lol.**


End file.
